Darkwing Duck (TV show)
This article is about the TV series within the universe of ''DuckTales 2017; for the real-world animated series, see Wikipedia's article.'' Darkwing Duck is a television series centered on the adventures of its titular superhero. It is Launchpad McQuack's favorite show, evidenced by his owning a number of pieces of merchandise from the series. The show's premise is very similar to the real-life animated series: the caped hero Darkwing Duck defends the city of Saint Canard from a various criminal masterminds. The biggest difference between the real-life show and the in-universe show is that in the former, Launchpad McQuack is Darkwing's sidekick, whereas in the latter Darkwing has no sidekick. Also, the in-universe show is a live-action series where the title role is played by an actor named Jim Starling. History Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! Dewey watches an episode of the show at Launchpad's garage, the plot of which involves Darkwing thwarted several villains robbing a bank. Launchpad is also shown to own several pieces of Darkwing Duck merchandise, including a poster and a talking bobblehead. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! When the Sunchaser crash lands, Launchpad puts on Darkwing Duck as an in-flight movie, but only the end credits are seen. The Shadow War! While fighting against the shadows, Launchpad began to sing the Darkwing Duck theme song but to his own improvised lyrics. Friendship Hates Magic! After learning that Mrs.Beakley has never heard of Darkwing Duck, Launchpad shares his old VHS tapes of the show, up until the last episode, where he revealed it was canceled before the finale. The Duck Knight Returns! Jim Starling attends a furniture store opening as a celebrity guest, sharing the last episode filmed before cancellation. The episode shows Darkwing confronting a masked bomber in the sewers and ends on a cliffhanger of Darkwing unmasking the crook to reveal his own face. Around the same time, film director Alistair Boorswan is making a gritty movie based off of the series but becomes frustrated when Scrooge McDuck places the childish Dewey in charge of the final scene. Launchpad dislikes the pitch for the movie due to the grim portrayal of his childhood hero, while Jim takes a liking to it until he discovers the studio has hired someone else to play Darkwing's role. The two initially team up to sabotage the film until Launchpad gets to know the new actor, Drake Mallard, and learns from Drake how the show inspired him as a kid to stand up for himself. Jim goes berserk on the set of the final scene, burning the set and nearly killing Drake, but he is swayed by Launchpad's love of the character into sacrificing his life for him and Drake when the final piece of the set explodes. While the movie is ruined, ending the franchise for good, Drake is inspired by Jim's sacrifice and Launchpad's encouragement to fight crime as Darkwing Duck for real. Unbeknownst to everyone, Jim had survived the incident and escaped to the sewers, where he pins the blame on Drake and vows to take revenge as Negaduck. Characters *Darkwing Duck *Quackerjack *Megavolt *The Liquidator *Bushroot *Paddywhack *Hot Couture (action figure) Trivia * The actual, real-life Darkwing Duck series, originally aired in the 1990s as a part of The Disney Afternoon lineup. * According to Frank Angones, E. Thaddeus Rockwell created the show. E. Thaddeus Rockwell was a character in Darkwing Duck. Category:Objects (2017)